1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for estimating a State of Health (SOH) of a battery and to an apparatus and method for generating an SOH estimation model.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing significance of the environment and conservation of energy resources, electric vehicles are attracting attention as next-generation vehicles. Electric vehicles use a battery pack in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are arranged in a single pack as a main power source. Thus, electric vehicles do not generate exhaust gas and create very little noise.
Batteries of the electric vehicle function as an engine and a fuel tank of a gasoline vehicle. For this reason, it is important to check the State of Health (SOH) of batteries.